Usuario discusión:Hikari yagami chan
Archivo:Amu_y_Utauuu!!!.jpg Mi pagina de Discusion! Tienen dudas? :3 Vivo en mundo lleno de magia xD Holaaaa esta es mi pagina de discusion dejenme un mensaje , mi Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo_NB_variocolor.gif lo leera . mi Archivo:Jirachi_NB.gif me lo mandara y mi , Archivo:Gardevoir_NB.gif vera si sus cosas son negativas o positivas.. Adios! Hola, Hola, ^^ claro que te ayudo en todo. Dime de qué color quieres el cuadro y si quieres plantilla o no. Gracias por registrarte! [[Usuario:SuperSnivy|Meka-chan] ¿Dudas?] 17:54 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Jiuston Hola, tendre que renombrar tu novela como primer capitulo, lo demas lo pones en una pagina aprate, es decir: personajes, capitulos... etc. ahora mismo te pongo el fondo ^-^ ^-^[[Usuario:SuperSnivy|Meka-chan] ¿Dudas?] 18:38 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Claro me encantaria ser tu amiga =), si necesitas ayuda en algo (lo que sea) me avisas =) Claro! ^w^ Claro! que seremos amigas y sobre el messenger claro ¿porque no? ^w^ Si necesitas ayuda dime La Titiritera De Siete Colores¿Deseas Algo?Alice Margatroid Sip ^w^ Mi messenger es diva.garcia_salazar@hotmail.com La Titiritera De Siete Colores¿Deseas Algo?Alice Margatroid ya!! ya te agregué X3 La Titiritera De Siete Colores¿Deseas Algo?Alice Margatroid Holap x3 No, molestar para nada >:O pideme lo que quieras ^^. Vale, tienes diez años... nombre? fecha de registrado? hogar (pokemon) region (pokemon)...? Sólo dimelo y ya lo tienes ^^ Right|link= Usuario:SuperSnivy *Pincha en el zorua x3 HI Oye (primero hola je) te recomendaria que cada vez cuando suvaz una imagen le pongas un nombre adecuado, yo voy a renombrar las imagenes que tengan nombres "no deacuertos" jeje aparte de eso esta haciendo un grandioso trabajo =) ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 16:45 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Vale xD Bueno abajo te hize un ejemplo, si guieres cojalo y editalo como quieres que te quete xD, en cuando al color es algo mas complicado, te dejo el link de paletas de colores para poner los colores que quieras xD http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Paleta_de_colores Advertencia Hikari, no edites tanto tu página de usuario, o tendré que bloquearla para que no la edites. Meka-chan ¿Dudas?Archivo:Zorua mini.gif 18:49 16 dic 2011 (UTC) =D bromeas, esta genial la imagen! =D, gracias deverdad, el tamaño se puede alterar xD, gracias denuevo =) ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 00:29 18 dic 2011 (UTC) ya lo terminé =D mira!!: soy yo con mi pequeñita togepi ;w; La Titiritera De Siete Colores¿Deseas Algo?Alice Margatroid Archivo:Me_and_togepi_.jpg ._. ._. ._______________. increible. tengo un morro que me lo piso xD, bueno, aunque no es igual que cualquier Snivy lo hicistes tu ^^ y por eso esta bonitpo ^^ Meka-chan ¿Dudas?Archivo:Zorua mini.gif 10:35 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola ^^ Mira yo hice otra: Espero que te guste ^^ 500px Meka-chan ¿Dudas?Archivo:Zorua mini.gif 11:34 18 dic 2011 (UTC) *PD: No nos hicimos amigas, ¿quieres? xD D: no digas eso que me sonrojas XDDDD tu historia tambien es muy buena y no me la pierdo ^^, ok, te pondré a jirachi. Tu ponme a Glameow Archivo:Glameow NB-1-.gif y a Raichu Archivo:Raichu NB-1-.gif Ah, no se si te distes cuenta, pero el aspecto de la wiki ha cambiado y ahora hay chat. Cuando estés en la wiki nos conectamos al chat ok? Ah, el truco de las novelas buenas es echarle nostalgia y poner cosas que realcen las consecuencias de seguir leyendo ^^ Además aveces una pizca de amor, misterio, humor... bye Meka-chan ¿Dudas?Archivo:Zorua mini.gif 14:13 18 dic 2011 (UTC) *PD: me acabo de dar cuenta que cumples 2 dias despues que yo xD ambas somos de enero, yo del 2001 y tu alomejor del 2002 no? Ese esta mejor xD, yo estoy en el chat, si quieres contestame alli Meka-chan ¿Dudas?Archivo:Zorua mini.gif 14:46 18 dic 2011 (UTC) =D me parece una idea genial hika, espera te puedo llamar hika verdad? e.e, aun asi me parece algo estupendo =) ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 01:14 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Regalo!! =D xD, regalito de navidad =D .... Archivo:Regalo_para_hika.gif espero te guste =) ..... ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 03:18 19 dic 2011 (UTC) o.O ................................................................................. xD no tengo palabras gracias de verdad no se como agradecertelo x3 ah, mira, te he mandado ya la foto: left Meka-chan ¿Dudas?Archivo:Zorua mini.gif 15:47 19 dic 2011 (UTC) ^^ Gracias por la bienvenida c: Por si no lo sabes soy una amiga de Dib, nos conocimos en Wikidex xD Yo se de códigos y de hacer sprites, asi que pueden contar con mi ayuda también si necesitan algo en especial ^^ Sayo~ --'♥Marisa Kirisame♥ ★Master Spark!★' 01:33 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Respuestas e.e Holap, escribo las respuestas: *A la primera: no se puede hacer mas de una novela porque sino estaría uno liado una con la otra, y además es importante que la otra no se quede atrás. *A la segunda: en WikiDex si se puede poner el elquipo, sino mira mi perfil e.e y aquí también, pero no hay plantillas para eso e.e la wiki no es solo para poner tu equipo. *A la tercera: a los Administradores no les puedo bloquear la página, pues tienen derecho a editar páginas bloqueadas. Bueno, saludos. Meka-chan ¿Dudas?Archivo:Zorua mini.gif 15:09 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Comentario de discusión y nuevo aviso Oye, no me copies el eslogan de la página de discusión, y te aviso denuevo de que no puedes editar tanto tu usuario, si te vuelvo a avisar, sera para decirte de que la he bloqueado. Meka-chan ¿Dudas?Archivo:Zorua mini.gif 22:03 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Feliz Victinidad xD le estoy haciendo regalos a mis mejores amigos, o a los que me caen bien =) los otros se jod*eron (????????????) xD mentiras bueno enrealidad no tanto -3-, en fin te hize otro regalo para hoy ya que solo es una vez al año -.- xDDD Archivo:Victini_regalo_para_Hika.png Como esque victini puede ser tan malo -3- en fin xD feliz navidad n.n ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 00:57 25 dic 2011 (UTC) lol ¬¬ hellow ewe Si odio a mewtwo ¬¬ y reshiram *¬* (???) la razon es un poco rara xD Si juge polibius pero no vi a dracula ¬¬, lo que vi fue papa noel (???) Deves hacer tus propias curiosidades Archivo:D8.png , si no haces una seccion de curiocidades pues....Archivo:E.e.pngArchivo:Pistola.png y no me ago responsable (???) ewe Bye ~'~' ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 19:26 26 dic 2011 (UTC)Se me olvido una cosa ewe, recuerdas que te dije que estaba remodelando mi perfil ED bueno haora si bye ewe e.e mijita, soy su abuelito, soy hombre, pero si, ponme un rufflest. Archivo:Rufflet_NB.gifVisitame °3°Archivo:Rufflet_NB.gif 20:57 27 dic 2011 (UTC) vale :D Vale, acepto n.n , si quieres ponerme, ponme un riolu gracias y bye =) [[Usuario:Ciztel zk|Criz--->]]preguntame!<--- 05:20 28 dic 2011 (UTC) ewe holas Hola... yo tambien quise hacer gifs de blingee y la intente subir a la wiki y no pude... que hago para subirla owo? *PD: Gracias >w< *2ª PD: Como se llamaba el dragon ese...? ah, Agumon xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ☆Meka-chan☆ ☆¿Dudas?☆ 11:48 28 dic 2011 (UTC) e.e Es sierto de jodo y no te dejo >8) (????) que va mentiras xD, estabien haz una historia traumante, pero no me pongas muerta ¬¬, escribe la historia y mandala en mi discusion por si hay algo que arreglar o no ¬¬, si si trauma la pondremos vale¿? ewe estoy hablando como neka xp ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 20:54 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Holas Si, quedo muy bonito ^^ owo kat, porque dice que esta hablando como yo y me dice neka ewo? ☆Meka-chan☆ ☆¿Dudas?☆ 11:12 30 dic 2011 (UTC) LOOOOOL LOL, cierto, seremos las dos niñas monas de la guarde LOL xDDDDDDDDDD de acuerdo... serviremos huevos de pokemon iniciales y yo los entregaré ^-^ ☆Meka-chan☆ ☆¿Dudas?☆ 20:40 1 ene 2012 (UTC) =D He decidido hacerte reversora... disfruta del cargo =D Let's run around a tree! :D Do you like COOKIEZ!? 11:30 7 ene 2012 (UTC) ._. Gracias... yo tambien te hare uno, no lo dudes ^^ Let's run around a tree! :D Do you like COOKIEZ!? 15:52 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Archivo:D8.png No, no puedes copiarte del tema ._. el lugar sí, pero como YO VEA QUE ME COPIAS LE PEGO UN VANEO A LA PÁGINA QUE TE ENTERAS ._. (?) Meka-chan Parlotéame o3o 15:58 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Pues Claro ! x33, un victini verdad? x33 A mí, ponme un Chandelure/Weavile/Serperior/Grovyle x33333 Oye ¿Me dejas decirte Zatsu /Zatsune cariñoso x33)? Si quieres te lo digo nwn, si no no pasa nada :3 вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 22:28 21 ene 2012 (UTC) ---- Zatsu-Chan 8D Okip x33, sólo era para decirte que si me quieres decir de alguna manera, dime c; (Todo lo que quieras menos Darkuss, esa parte mía ta'' muerta E3) вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 22:37 21 ene 2012 (UTC) :D Feliz cumpleaños Hika!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! demasiadas exclamaciones ._.U mira el regalo, espero que TE DE GRACIA xD 500px --'Mekabsy-chan' ¿Dudas?Archivo:Absol NB variocolor.gif 16:34 22 ene 2012 (UTC) Ñah! Ñañañañañañañañaña yo soy mas loca que tu Archivo:Lah.gif Ok... adivina quienes son Archivo:Troll Face.jpg Archivo:Absol mini v.gifMeka ¡Di algo!Archivo:Absol mini.gif 20:32 22 ene 2012 (UTC) ^_^ Gracias por la bienvenida!!! Quieres ser mi amiga??? Si es asi ponme a Leafeon!!! Archivo:Leafeon_NB.gifNebu!!! Hablame!!!Archivo:Leafeon_NB.gif 21:40 22 ene 2012 (UTC) .3. Gracias, ya sabia yo que yo tengo mas espiritu comico .3. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ok vale, gracias... espera al tuyo! Archivo:Absol mini v.gifMeka ¡Di algo!Archivo:Absol mini.gif 15:39 23 ene 2012 (UTC) holis !!! Hi Hi !! holis gracias por los consejos me creo que me podran servir mucho jeje aun tengo muchas dudas pero no es gran cosa creo que por aora podra hacer algo solo quisiera algo de ayuda ya que aora que lo piendo el titulo de mi primera novela es algo tonto y me gustaria cambiarlo pero jeje no se como xP jeje bueno no importa a y con lo otro si seria un honor para mi si pudiera formar parte de tu novela seria genial :3 bueno creo que es todo gracias x todo de kotaro-kun ( Akise yidai yikki).Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gif arigatou :3 gracias bueno no estoy seguro creo que un mejor nombre seria mas alla de las estrellas y me gustari mucho que me ayudaras a cambiarle el nombre apesar de que aun no este completo jeje segundo: la verdad me gustaria saber si darkrai es legendario ya que no estoy muy seguro y si es legendario entenses me gustaria ser umbreon jeje bueno muchas gracias si quieres yo tambien te puedo agregar a la mia solo que aun estoy planeando la historia bueno que tal si la lees y me dises que es lo que me falta y que le podria agregar bueno muchas gracias momantai-chan si quieres llamame aniki jeje X3 jeje y como te gustaria que te llame yop ?? bueno creo que es tod saludo .w. Claro, sino no la lees .w. ah... si es Swa(Swadloon)ri(Hikari) .w. no me digas! soy la elegida ewewewewe ok... by! Archivo:Absol mini v.gifMeka ¡Di algo!Archivo:Absol mini.gif 16:14 25 ene 2012 (UTC) PD: Dime porque me yamaste Desu (Era Desu, no? .w.) e.é Toma tu regalo nwn Archivo:Feliz_cumple_hika.jpg ahora si estas feliz? feliz cumple amiga nwn ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 22:01 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Hika, ejem... Oye ¿que pokémon te gusta que no sea legendario? Lo digo porque como somos amigas te añadiré a mi nueva pokénovela y quiero que me digas un otroyó pokémon e.e Bueno... lo que quieras. ¡MEIKO!Archivo:Rin_icon.gif¡Déjame un mensaje y Rin Kagamine me lo dará! OK Te pongo a Zorua ¿vale? ¡MEIKO!Archivo:Rin_icon.gif¡Déjame un mensaje y la señorita Kagamine me lo dará! toy aquí Que te cambié a Jigglypuff ¿te vale así? Es que leí que tus poke favorito es jigglypuff asi que te pongo esep. ¿-T-E-M-O-L-E-S-T-A-? LuchiCoki 19:41 26 ene 2012 (UTC) (Las firmas de antes fueron inventadas por que no se como se cambia e.e) jejeje muchas gracias aun me hace falta mucha experiencia y te agradesco ya que te tomaste la molestia arigatou :3 jeje espero ser ygual de bueno que voss jeje , pero por aora que te parecio mi primer capitulo y dime si si podre entrar en tu novelita ??Archivo:Umbreon_NB_variocolor.gif bueno creo que estodo gracias sayo. okey okey intentare conectarme en el chat de wiki es k cuando yo me conectoe s x muy poco tiempo o no estas pero intentares jeje :) ... Eres idiota o que!!!!! Archivo:D8.png Eres idiota, porque no sabes que aqui es diferente hora de alli, y no es que no hable, esque no ocurre nada interesante, porque a alguna no le gusta las emociones fuertes, peleas graciosas, etc. Asi que no es culpa mia Archivo:E.e.png ademas, como alguna dice que es diferente a los demas, supongo que seremos totalmente distintas y no tendremos gustos en comun en lo que podamos hablar, asi que arregla lo que te dije y no mandes... mensajes inutiles, que puedes mandarme tranquilamente un e-mail diciendo eso. Ademas, no sabes ni lo que significa EXACTAMENTE el ewe ¬¬ Archivo:Absol mini v.gifMeka ¡Di algo!Archivo:Absol mini.gif 18:26 2 feb 2012 (UTC) PD: Si te atreves a respondes, ATREVETE Se dice histerismo? ._. Como se dice... histerismo? no, nah dejalo .-. No me enojo, sino que ya estaba enojada... Etto... Bye! ^¬^ - Archivo:Absol mini v.gifMeka ¡Di algo!Archivo:Absol mini.gif 21:27 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Meka, the little purple Absol SORPRESA MÁGICA!!! (?) Aquí viene la loca con un regalo para tiii (?) Me dices si te gustó. Bueno, alo mejor no... *risa nerviosa* pos mira a ver que tal te parece ewe Archivo:Entrega_sorpresa_para_Hika_(LuchiCoki).png y luego de la carta viene... ¡TU POKÉMON INICIAL!Archivo:Regalo_con_la_carta_para_Hika_(LuchiCoki).pngOshawott monín... *¬* me dises si ta' gustao'. PD: Lo de "pa'" y "ta' gustao'" es lo que decimos en mi pueblo eweU PPD: Lo puse a tu nombre, o sea que es exclusivo de la wiki a menos que renombre. PPPD: Soy una novata con el paint e.eU PPPPD: No me gusta mucho haser tantas posdatas Archivo:E.e.png Y siempre más y nada menos que... ¡La maga del futuro! ¿Algún hechizo? e.e 20:44 17 feb 2012 (UTC) Unnn momennnto xD Bueno esto es serio Archivo:E.e.png Quiero que me digas cuál es el código que hay que copiar para cambiar color a la letra se me olvidó. Lo de la paleta de colores lo tengo controlado ewe, asi que ewe y ewe y bla bla bla... (?) LuchiCoki 10:23 19 feb 2012 (UTC) PD: Sigues teniendo 9 años? ¡Claro que seré tu amiga! ¿Por qué no? Pero... aclarame una cosa... ¿Como pusiste imágenes a tu firma? Bueno espero tu respuesta. Eva Peso Adán 10:08 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Re:Amigos Hay, me olvide del encabezado... por cierto, ponme un zorua. PD: Lee por arriba, acepte tu solicitud. Eva Peso Adán 10:11 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Re:Ohato!!! ^w^ Ya está. Ahora una cosa, voy a hacer una nueva pokénovela en la que salgan usuarios. Si quieres unirte, dímelo, ¿vale? Por si acaso los Pokémon que hay no te gustan. Archivo:Zorua NB.gif♪Zoru♪Archivo:Zorua NB.gifArchivo:XD.gif♫¿Quieres algo?♫Archivo:XD.gif 21:28 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Ayudita :3 Necesito que me digas como poner vídeos, porque cada vez que pongo uno, me sale una tontería de los robots no se qué. Bueno, con esto y un bizcocho... ¡Se va la profesora encina (?)! Soy una entrenadora con experiencia.¿En serio me quieres retar a combate? 22:45 3 marz 2012 (UTC) ¡Terminé! ¡La zona de inscripción está terminada! Pulsa aquí, busca donde pone Pichu (Equipo reviD), rellénalo y ya está. Archivo:Zorua NB.gif♪Zoru♪Archivo:Zorua NB.gifArchivo:XD.gif♫¿Quieres algo?♫Archivo:XD.gif 11:23 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Grachias ^W^ your sister me ha preguntado que si era su amiga, y bueno... me ha dicho que la hablas mucho de mi ^w^ gracias!!! ¿Soy Meiko? ¡Ojalá! Yo soy... Meiko-chan, a mi me llaman .¿Tu dudas? ¡Pregúnta a Meiko-chan! 22:45 4 mar 2012 (UTC) *babyface* En serio? Mas comedistica (si asi lo puedo decir ewe) me pareces thu. Y si me gustaría conocerte en la realidad ToT lo unico es que tu vives en Argentian y yo en España TTTTTTTTTToTTTTTTTTTTT. Y si te quiero mucho :3 Y siempre mas, y nada menos que... Meiko-chan, a mi me llaman .¿Tu dudas? ¡Pregúnta a Meiko-chan! 13:46 5 mar 2012 (UTC) PD: Lo de decir "thu", se lo copié a Meka... ¡NO SE LO DIGAS !!!!! Podría guztarte... Verás, ve a mi user y ve a la parte de "wikis favoritos" (sabes donde es no?) pues eso, pincha donde pone "Wiki PokéWorld", te podría gustar, de Pokénovelas. Y bueno también es porque me está pidiendo que tenga gente editando allí, asi que... plis!!!!! Soy LuchiCoki, lo que pasa es que habéis borrado todas las imágenes de liepard y ya no puedo poner la firma por eso, que me cogí esa imágen :3